


The Malfoy Mystery

by thelonelywriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bottom Draco, Consensual Sex, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Flashbacks, Hangover, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Memory Loss, Minor Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Morning After, Some Plot, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: Harry wakes up in his bed with a major hangover and a very naked Draco Malfoy tangled up next to him. The problem is, neither Draco nor Harry can remember how exactly Draco got there. Over breakfast, a begrudging Draco and a frustrated Harry slowly come to remember and piece together the memories of the previous night.





	The Malfoy Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have much to say about this fic, it was a pure love to write. It's not quite a PWP but it doesn't have too much plot, it's just kind of a fun little read, or at least hopefully you'll think it is!!!

Harry sighed, breath edging on a groan as he slowly came to the realization that he was conscious and awake, though he bloody well felt like he was still asleep. But no, slowly, his senses were coming to him and, Merlin, his head was pounding. He pried his eyes open but immediately shut them when the dim light of morning seemed too much. He let out another sigh. He must’ve gone out drinking last night, that was the most likely explanation. He didn’t quite remember anything but he made no move to because he was still just waking up and he needed to do everything very slowly at this point. 

He shifted a bit when he realized that, yes, he was in a bed. And he wasn’t alone in said bed. There was a person. Clinging rather tightly to him. And their legs were all wound together with Harry’s. He could feel whoever it was’ breathing, steady and slow. Out of instinct he nuzzled a little closer to whoever it was. He must’ve ended up going home with someone last night. And apparently the person was more than a one night stand because they were still in bed with Harry and hadn’t up and left yet. Unless maybe it was their house. Was is their house? Harry blinked his eyes open despite the light and took a moment to realize that no, it was his flat. Harry closed his eyes again, making no move yet to figure out who it was. He could rest for just another minute, right?

He took another minute to realize that, yes, he was also naked and, yes, said other person was naked too. And then after a bit his curiosity got the best of him and he decided that maybe he would pull back to see who exactly it was and if he knew them or if he didn’t. So, he opened his eyes with a breath, feeling hair tickling at his chin. He pulled back a little and saw that said hair was blonde. Very blonde actually. And then his eyes traveled down a bit and saw pale skin. What looked like very smooth pale skin. Harry smiled a little, looking even further down at the face that was previously buried in his neck. And he found pointed features, a nice long neck and- wait. Was that…?

“What the-?” Harry began, voice rising as he pulled back quite quickly from what appeared to be Draco Malfoy if Harry’s eyes weren’t deceiving him which they very well could have been because Harry was still very hungover. But no, because with the noise and the jostling Draco awoke from his own sleep, blinking open bleary gray eyes that found Harry’s. He blinked a few times, very slowly, before his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and he let out a very high pitched scream that Harry was not very pleased with. 

“What are you doing in my bed?” Draco barked in once again a loud voice that Harry _really_ didn’t appreciate. 

“It’s not your bed it’s my bed,” Harry informed Draco who was very quickly recoiling from Harry and gripping the sheets with white knuckles, likely coming to the realization that he was just as naked as Harry was.

“Why am I in your bed?” 

“Can you not be so loud?”

“Potter!”

Harry groaned. Okay, maybe Draco would quit being so loud if Harry explained everything. So, all he had to do was… explain. Right… 

“Er, well, I don’t exactly know,” Harry managed. Draco gaped at him.

“You don’t remember anything?” Draco inquired. Harry blinked, thinking back to last night. Last night, last night. What had happened exactly?

“Well, erm, I remember going out drinking. Dean. Dean and Seamus were there. They brought me to some pub, can’t quite remember the name. And…”

Draco blinked.

“And…?”

“That’s it,” Harry said softly, almost embarrassed that he couldn’t remember anything else.

“That’s it,” Draco repeated, tone flat.

“Well, what do you remember?” Harry inquired, finding it very hard to look Draco in the eye. Draco firmed his jaw, looking away.

“I remember I was at a pub, drinking.”

“That’s it?”

“Well, it’s not much more than what you remember!” Draco snapped. Harry cringed.

“Okay, can you please not shout? My head is pounding and I would very much appreciate it if you could just shut up,” Harry told Draco.

“I would very much appreciate if I could figure out how you abducted me!” Draco yelled in reply and, alright, Draco had a pounding headache too but if yelling got to Harry then yell he would. Harry groaned, shutting his eyes.

“Listen, I did not _abduct_ you, alright?” Harry told Draco who tilted his chin up a bit.

“How do you know if you don’t remember anything?” Draco sniffed. Harry sighed.

“Why would I want to abduct you?” Harry questioned. Draco pursed his lips and looked around. 

“I don’t know, some evil plot to-”

“Oh, sod off, Malfoy,” Harry groaned. “Listen, I just, I need an aspirin. Once I get up I’m sure I’ll start remembering stuff. And you will too,” Harry added.

“Why should I stay? Why shouldn’t I just Apparate back to my own house?” Draco inquired. Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Aren’t you a little curious as to how you ended up in my bed?” Harry questioned. Draco blushed, looking away.

“Fine. But I”m leaving the second that I figure it out,” Draco told Harry. 

“Yeah, fine by me,” Harry sighed before shifting, sliding out from under the sheets and rolling out of bed, Draco immediately met with the sight of his arse.

“Oh, put some pants on!” Draco groaned before turning away. Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes as he grabbed his jeans that lay on the floor from the previous night. There was a trail of clothes leading from the doorway to the bed. It appeared as though they had been taken off in a rush and the thought made Harry’s stomach flip. Harry buttoned up his jeans before glancing around, looking for Draco’s trousers. He finally found them and threw them to Draco.

“Here,” he grumbled. Draco caught them and glanced at Harry, the two staring for a moment. 

“Well, don’t look,” Draco said, earning an eye roll from Harry who looked away, looking for his shirt.

“Why would I want to?” he mumbled in response.

“Well, I’m sure you certainly wanted to last night,” Draco shot back. Harry blushed, turning to glare at Draco.

“I’ll be in the kitchen,” Harry grumbled, tugging on his shirt as he made his way out of the room, leaving Draco who, upon getting out of bed discovered that, yes, they had definitely had sex last night and it seemed as though it was probably rough, got into his own pants and searched the room for his shirt. Once he found it he shrugged it on, buttoning it up almost all the way but leaving the top buttons undone and the shirt itself untucked, his feet bare as he walked into the kitchen where Harry was pouring a glass of water.

Draco sighed, sitting down at Harry’s kitchen table. Draco felt as though he should have felt more… uncomfortable considering the fact that he just realized he was in his ex-enemy’s house. And had just had sex with him. Wonderful.

Harry came over to the table, dropping an aspirin into a glass of water with a long sigh. “Right then,” he said, glancing over at Draco. “Do you want a glass too?” he questioned. Draco gave a curt nod and Harry headed back over to the sink, grabbing another glass and another aspirin. He brought it back over to the table, sliding it over to Draco before sitting down. He stared over at Draco, eyes focusing on his neck. Draco blushed a bit.

“Why are you looking at my neck?” he inquired, fearing the answer.

“No, it’s just, erm,” Harry coughed, rubbing the back of his own neck. “You’ve got a lot of, um, marks…” Harry trailed off, clearing his throat again.

“Where’s your bathroom?” Draco questioned cooly. 

“Down that hall, first door on the right,” Harry told Draco who immediately got up and walked quickly to the bathroom. He let out a soft gasp when he looked in the mirror finding that his neck was covered in hickeys.

“For fuck’s sake, Potter!” Draco yelled, heading back towards the kitchen table where Harry sat. Harry cringed. “Listen, you went out with Dean and Seamus, right? Can’t you call one of them and ask them if they remember what happened?” Draco suggested. Harry nodded.

“Right, yeah, good idea,” Harry told Draco, getting up from the table to find his phone right as Draco sat back down at the table, absentmindedly running his fingertips over the bruises on his neck. 

Harry rummaged around for his phone, finally finding it on the couch. He picked it up and dialed Seamus first, but with no answer he called Dean, who actually picked up.

“Hello?” he answered on one of the last rings, sounding also hungover.

“Dean, hi, it’s Harry,” Harry told him.

“Ah, Harry,” Dean replied. Harry didn’t let him get another word in before continuing.

“You were with me last night, I need to know what happened,” Harry told him. There was a scoff on the other end of the line.

“Well, I was pretty drunk too so I thought I was seeing things because it looked to me like you took home Draco sodding Malfoy,” Dean went on. Harry cringed.

“Yes, I’ve, um, figured that part out. He’s in my kitchen right now,” Harry told Dean.

“He’s still there? Are you two planning on getting married then?” Dean joked.

“What? No! No, I just, I need to know what happened and why he’s in my kitchen and why he,” Harry paused, swallowing.

“Why he what?”

“Well, he’s covered in hickeys.”

Dean burst into laughter on the other line and Harry turned red.

“This is no laughing matter, Dean, I need to know what happened and how I became drunk enough to actually take home _Draco Malfoy_ ,” Harry managed.

“Listen, I can’t really tell you much, Harry, all I know is that he happened to be at the bar. You were eyeing him and told me that you’d be right back. You disappeared for awhile, next thing I know you’re plastered with your arm hanging over Draco who was shooting you the biggest heart eyes I’ve ever seen. You two got in a cab and off you went. Way too drunk to Apparate,” he added. Harry took in what Dean said and went over it in his head. It made some sense, but even then, what on Earth would Draco say that would get Harry to take him home?

“So, that’s all you can tell me?” Harry questioned.

“That’s all I know, mate,” Dean sighed in response.

“Alright, well, thanks for what you remembered,” Harry said.

“Tell me when you’re sending out the wedding invitations,” Dean teased, obviously grinning on the other line. Harry rolled his eyes and ended the call, shoving his phone back into his pocket before heading back for the kitchen.

“Well?” Draco inquired, looking at Harry expectantly. Harry shrugged, sitting back down at the table.

“Called Seamus, didn’t pick up. Dean picked up though, he said you happened to be at the bar and I went over to talk to you. After that I came back drunk with you on my arm. We got in a cab and then apparently ended up here,” Harry told Draco. Draco pinched the bridge of his nose.

“That’s wonderful but that doesn’t explain what happened that drove me to following you home.”

“Well, it’s obvious that I invited you and you came along.”

“I was _abducted_ ,” Draco told Harry dramatically.

“Oh, shut up. You really think that I abducted you? You know, Dean said that you were looking at me with heart eyes,” Harry said, and Draco immediately turned red.

“I was _drunk_!” Draco exclaimed as if that made up for everything.

“So was I!” Harry shot back. The two stared for a moment before Draco looked away and Harry ran a hand through his still mussed hair. “I just want to know what I said and what you said so that I can figure out why the fuck you ended up in my bed,” Harry exhaled. 

“Yeah, well, so do I,” Draco agreed, picking up his water and taking a sip.

“Can’t you remember anything? Think, just, really think about it,” Harry encouraged. Draco shot him a look.

“What, you want me to just sit here with you so we can have tea and breakfast and discuss our drunken escapades that we don’t remember?” Draco went on, raising his voice at the end. Harry closed his eyes. His head was still pounding and part of him was considering punching Draco right in the nose for the sheer fact that he wouldn’t stop yelling. At least, it sounded like yelling to Harry.

“I’m getting advil,” Harry said, standing abruptly and heading to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Draco groaned and dropped his head into his hands as Harry headed to the bathroom. But on his way there, he thought, and slowly, very slowly, something came back to him.

\---

_Harry didn’t necessarily want to go but it had all started when he had run into Dean and Seamus when he was out drinking with Ron. They hadn’t seen each other in awhile so they did some talking, some catching up, and it was all great. And then Seamus had started asking about Ginny and Harry had explained how he had broken it off with her and didn’t have anyone at the moment. So, naturally, Dean and Seamus being Dean and Seamus promised Harry a nice night out where he could “find someone”. Harry was fine by himself thank you very much but he knew that he couldn’t just refuse the offer. Plus, he hadn’t gotten laid in awhile so he figured what could go wrong? Well, what could go wrong was when Harry and Seamus and Dean got into the pub, some gay bar that Harry had never heard of but was totally open for trying, they spotted none other than-_

_“Oh my God, is that Malfoy?” Seamus had questioned over the clatter and music of the pub. Harry’s blood had immediately turned cold. Harry hadn’t seen Draco since he had testified for him at his Azkaban trials. Draco had narrowly avoided a sentence, most likely thanks to what Harry had said about him. He had been on probation for a bit with suspended use of magic, then supervised use of magic, but it wasn’t too bad. Everyone said that he had gotten off easy, that he didn’t deserve it, but Harry thought, he knew, that that was wrong._

_“Draco Malfoy?” Dean had continued. “Where?”_

_“Over there.” Seamus pointed to the bar where a tall, thin, blonde haired man sat. And, upon him glancing slightly to the left, turning his face, it was in fact Draco Malfoy. The Draco Malfoy._

_“What’s he doing at a gay bar?” Dean questioned curiously. Harry had lost the ability to talk at this point._

_“Bats for the team, I guess,” Seamus murmured. He glanced over at Harry, then raised an eyebrow. “You alright?” he questioned. Harry nodded, clearing his throat._

_“Yeah, yeah, fine,” he managed, though that was definitely not the truth because the last person he wanted to see at a gay bar where he was trying to get laid was Draco fucking Malfoy._

\---

Harry came back to the kitchen with advil, setting it down on the table. “Well, I remember seeing you there. And that it was a gay bar,” Harry added and Draco blushed a little, avoiding Harry’s gaze.

“What?” Draco snapped. Harry raised his hands as he sat down.

“Nothing, just, didn’t know that you were,” Harry began. Draco rolled his eyes.

“Well, you should have figured that out when I woke up in your bed you idiot,” Draco scoffed, taking another dainty sip of water. Harry blinked. Right. Yeah. Draco Malfoy. Gay. Fun fact. Also had sex with Harry last night at some point. Another fun fact. “Just, is that all that you remembered?” Draco asked, sounding tired. Harry didn’t blame him though, he was just as tired. Harry nodded. Draco chewed on his bottom lip. “I remembered something too, it’s not important but I just…” Draco trailed off, shaking his head. 

“Well, if it has anything to do with last night it is,” Harry told Draco. Draco shot him a look before sighing.

\---

_Draco was ironically trying to do the same thing that Harry was except no one had dragged him there, he was alone there by himself, sitting at a bar, just hoping that maybe someone would come up to him. People looked at him differently now ever since the War. His family name had been trashed, most of what he knew in his life had been trashed. He still had a few friends which was nice, but still everything felt so… lonely. And Draco hated it because it was the opposite of what his life used to be._

_Draco found that he was doing that thing he did where he started thinking too much which usually resulted in being sad so he sighed, getting up from the bar and figuring calling it a night when of course, of fucking course, he had to bump into the last person he would want to see at a gay bar when he was trying to get laid._

_Draco grunted when he connected with whoever he was bumping into. He was pulling back to size up whoever it was when he was met with familiar features. Green eyes, black hair that was never well kept, glasses, scar. Scar. Yup, that was-_

_“Potter?” Draco had asked quite curiously, furrowing his brow. What on Earth would Harry Potter be doing at a gay bar? It sounded like some sort of bad joke. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived walks into a gay bar and-_

_“Malfoy,” Harry had replied almost somewhat breathless though Draco refused to believe it. They stared at each other for a bit before Draco realized that embarrassment might be prudent since he was at a gay bar and no one necessarily knew he was gay quite yet. Well, Pansy and Blaise knew and a few other people but no one else had really heard. His pale skin betrayed him as his cheeks turned pink, verging on red._

_“What are you doing here?” Draco had inquired before he could stop himself. Harry looked away, looking somewhat awkward. Okay, so maybe Draco wasn’t the only one feeling weird in this situation._

_“Seamus and Dean, I came with them.”_

_“Ah,” Draco had said, nodding, avoiding Harry’s gaze. There was a pause._

_“I haven’t seen you in a while,” Harry went on. Draco couldn’t tell if he was trying to be conversational because he was trying to be friendly or if he genuinely wanted conversation with Draco. Which would have been weird. Weirder things had happened though._

_“Yes, how have you been?” Draco questioned. If Harry wanted conversation then he’d get conversation. Draco could at least give him something after what Harry had done for Draco. Harry nodded._

_“Good, good. You?”_

_Draco wanted to scoff. How had he been? Completely and utterly-_

_“Good.”_

_Another pause._

_“Haven’t seen a news piece on you in a while,” Draco went on. Harry actually smiled a little, and the sight made Draco’s stomach flip._

_“Yeah, I’ve been off the hook lately. Trying to keep my head down and everything. The thought of Rita Skeeter still haunts me though,” Harry joked, earning a snort from Draco._

_“Oh, I thought you adored the attention, Potter,” Draco teased. Harry’s smile widened just a bit._

_“Yes, it was always so wonderful,” Harry joked dryly. Draco couldn’t help but quirk a little smile. Huh. This wasn’t as awkward as it could have been._

\---

“You bought me a drink after that, remember? And that was when we started drinking. Together. At the bar,” Draco went on to explain. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, willing his foggy brain to work. And, yes, Draco was right, Harry remembered.

“Huh,” Harry murmured. Draco swallowed and looked back down into his glass of water. “Merlin, how much did we drink though? And, why?”

“Well, I would need a lot of alcohol before I got into bed with you,” Draco grumbled, a complete and utter lie. And then Harry frowned, a deep one, brows furrowed. Draco blinked. Did he really just offend Harry that much? Surely Harry felt the same about him though, right? 

Draco was about to speak up when Harry frown twitched, then pulled upwards into a smirk. And then he looked directly over at Draco with that bloody smirk. “Is that true?” Harry questioned. Draco blinked once more.

“Yes, why?” Draco lied once more. Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Because I just remember a bit of conversation we had.”

Draco paled. He swallowed thickly.

“W- What was it?”

\---

_They had gone through some drinks, both Harry and Draco were tipsy at this point but Draco was a little more verging on drunk since he didn’t really hold liquor well. Draco was pink cheeked and so was Harry and they were joking and laughing and Harry wasn’t bringing up Draco’s court case and Draco wasn’t bringing up the War and everything was just very very nice. And Draco wanted to say something because he hadn’t seen Harry since the court case and he had had a lot of time to think of what Harry had said when he was testifying for him._

_“Can I just, can I say something? That I’ve wanted to say for awhile. I thought of sending you an owl about it but it just… didn’t feel right.” Draco frowned. Harry looked a bit curious, tilting his head._

_“Yeah, sure,” Harry said softly. Draco swallowed thickly. Thank God he was buzzed because otherwise there was no way this was coming out._

_“I just. Thank you. A lot. For what you said at my hearing,” Draco said softly. Harry tilted his head a little more and Draco took into mind how absolutely adorable Harry looked with his head cocked to the side like that. “You said that I had saved your life,” Draco went on, quieter._

_“You did. At the Manor. When you didn’t give me away. If you had told them, y’know, that it was me, I would’ve died,” Harry told Draco._

_“That was, that was really nothing, not compared to what you did for me. Everything you did for me. I don’t know why you did everything you did. I was an arse to you in school. I was terrible. Really, just. Awful,” Draco mused. He frowned, then took another drink. He needed another drink._

_“We hated each other. It was natural,” Harry shrugged. Draco picked something up in his sentence and looked over at him curiously._

_“You- past tense. You just used past tense.” Draco was surprised frankly that he even picked that up. Harry quirked a smile._

_“Yeah. I used to hate you. Thought you were a wanker. Maybe you still are but-” Harry was interrupted by a nudge from Draco which elicited a light laugh from him. “I don’t hate you,” Harry finished, taking another drink himself. Draco grinned a bit. And he got that really happy feeling you get when you just find out something really nice. And it warmed him even more than the alcohol was._

_“Yeah, yeah, I don’t hate you either,” Draco told Harry who smiled at him, getting the same warm feeling that Draco had just got. “Can I… say something else? Tell you something else?” Draco inquired. He knew he probably shouldn’t be going as far as he was about to go but he was buzzed from the drinks and buzzed from the fact that Harry had just admitted to not hating him. Harry nodded. “I was always really jealous of you,” Draco blurted out. Harry blinked, looking a bit shocked. “It’s just, you always had friends and people who supported you. You had so much support. And you always did the right thing. When I was… everything that I did, I knew that it was wrong, but I did it for my family. But you, you always did the right thing and you were always so brave and always so… you just seemed so confident,” Draco mused, trailing off._

_“I had no idea what I was doing,” Harry told Draco who for some reason found that very funny and burst out laughing. Harry joined him, and for one moment, Draco felt… happy. And Harry felt happy. And it was nice. It was so so nice._

\---

Draco gaped at Harry, at the memory. At first he didn’t believe it, but then it came back to him ever so slowly in the most gut wrenching way. It was true. It was so true. “That doesn’t correlate to me wanting to get into bed with you at all. I was jealous of you, so what. Everyone was jealous of you, you’re Harry Potter,” Draco sniffed, looking away from Harry, blushing. Draco could feel Harry’s eyes hot on him and it only made him blush more. “Stop looking at me like that,” Draco snapped.

“Like what?”

“Like, all smug and stupid and-”

“I’m not smug.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Okay, maybe a bit,” Harry told Draco who rolled his eyes. “I’m still curious as to how much more we drank. And why,” Harry went on. “I’m guessing you’re a lightweight though so you probably didn’t have that much more to drink,” Harry half teased. Draco shot him a glare and Harry just grinned more infuriatingly enough. The two paused, caught in a stare before Draco broke it. Merlin, those eyes were hard to look at for a long time. “Do you want tea? Or toast?” Harry questioned quite out of nowhere. Draco looked over at him curiously.

“You think I’m just going to sit here and eat breakfast with you?” Draco inquired. Harry shrugged. 

“Well, we still need to remember the rest of what happened. Eating might jog our memories,” Harry suggested. Draco firmed his jaw. He probably should get something in his stomach.

“Fine,” Draco snapped, looking away from Harry oh so dramatically. Harry smiled.

“Good,” he replied, rising from his seat and heading to the kitchen. Draco sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t believe this. He had had sex with Harry Potter and he didn’t even remember it. And now he was in Harry Potter’s flat, just casually about to eat some breakfast as they tried to solve the mystery of at what point did they stop being just friends so that Harry could fuck Draco apparently very hard. It made the hangover headache Draco had only worse.

\---

Harry came back from the kitchen soon enough with a few pieces of toast and two mugs of tea. Draco took one in his hands, sighing at the warmth it offered. “Remember anything while I was gone?” Harry questioned. Draco shot him a look.

“No, I didn’t remember anything more. I think I’m still half asleep,” Draco mumbled as he took a sip of tea and Harry picked up a piece of toast.

“Yeah, feeling’s mutual,” Harry told him as he took a bite. The two sat there for a few moments, silent, Draco sipping his tea, unsure if he even wanted to remember anything, Harry feeling slightly the same as he nibbled on some toast. Then, a thought occurred to Draco that he had kind of thought of already but hadn’t addressed yet.

“Wait, you were at that bar too, so are you…?” Draco began. Obviously Harry wasn’t straight since he had had his cock up Draco’s arse at one point or another.

“Bisexual,” Harry told Draco who nodded.

“Surprised the press hasn’t gotten a hold of that yet,” Draco murmured.

“Yeah, well, they will eventually. I try to be careful but you never know. Skeeter will have a field day if she ever finds out,” Harry mused. Draco snorted.

“Yeah, really,” Draco agreed.

“Haven’t heard any press about you either,” Harry said. Draco shrugged.

“Not sure anyone cares too much about me anymore. After the court case and the magic suspension and supervision wore off everyone kind of faded away, didn’t really care much, didn’t want to pay much attention,” Draco told Harry.

“That’s a blessing,” Harry sighed.

“Yeah,” Draco replied softly, taking another sip of tea. And then Draco paused. Harry caught it and furrowed his brow.

“What?”

Draco blushed.

“I, um, I think I just remembered something,” Draco told him. Harry raised a brow.

“Care to share?”

\---

_Harry and Draco were drunk, officially drunk. They found themselves drinking more and more until it became a kind of game of seeing who could drink more. They were laughing and giggling and talking about whatever and Draco was losing his filter. And so was Harry. Harry snorted to himself at one point and Draco cracked a smile, looking over at him. “What?” he questioned._

_“No, no, it’s just, I can’t believe that you said you were jealous of me earlier,” Harry mused, looking off into the distance._

_“Everyone’s jealous of you, you’re Harry bloody Potter,” Draco slurred. Harry shushed him aggressively as though he was worried someone would hear and the action elicited a fit of giggles and a hiccup from Draco. Once Draco was done laughing he sighed, looking at Harry with, yes, finally, heart eyes. “Can I tell you something else? Like a secret. A real secret,” Draco went on. Harry nodded, wide eyed. Draco motioned him closer, his heart beating fast. “I used to think that you were really cute,” Draco told Harry who pulled back, looking shocked._

_“No way,” he breathed out. Draco nodded._

_“I actually, well, I kind of had a crush on you. In sixth year. And seventh year. And then… onwards,” Draco sighed. Harry gaped at him._

_“I did too,” Harry told Draco who nearly fell off his barstool._

_“What?” Draco exclaimed quite loudly._

_“I had a crush on you too,” Harry repeated._

_“But I was like, the biggest arse to you. You, we, we hated each other,” Draco went on. Harry shook his head._

_“You were an arse but you were really hot. You still are. Really hot,” Harry continued. Draco nearly fell off his barstool again._

_“Why are you telling me this?” Draco inquired. Harry grinned a full force grin that had Draco’s knees going weak._

_“I don’t really know. I guess, it’s just, I’ve kept it from you for so long and…” Harry gave a dramatic sigh. “I just really like you.”_

_“I really like you too,” Draco breathed back, staring intently at Harry. Then he squinted. “How do I know you’re not having me on?” Draco inquired. Harry’s grin grew mischievous._

_“Would I be having you on if I invited you back to my flat?”_

_“Are you inviting me back to your flat?” Draco inquired, wide eyed, shocked, and already a little turned on. Harry simply nodded. Draco gasped softly. “I would be honored.”_

\---

“Oh,” Harry breathed out calmly though he felt very not calm. “So, that’s what happened,” he went on. Draco was blushing like mad and looking down at his tea.

“I suppose,” Draco mumbled. There was a long pause.

“Did you really have a crush on me in sixth year?” Harry questioned quite curiously. Draco turned scarlet.

“Yes,” Draco grit out.

“Wow,” Harry breathed out. Draco swallowed thickly.

“You said… you did too?” he questioned, throwing his gaze up to Harry. 

“Er, yeah. Kind of,” Harry told him. Draco nodded. “So, you weren’t just drunk then? You really did like me? Even back then? And you still do?” Harry went on. Draco sighed.

“I needed to be drunk to admit it. But everything I said was true. I just, I thought that you hated me and I thought that we hated each other and we were on totally different life paths and I just figured you didn’t feel the same,” Draco explained quietly. Harry’s heart felt like it was beating in his throat.

“I do though, I, I just, you were always such a dick-” Harry paused when Draco shot him a glare. “Sorry.” He cleared his throat. “Just, I didn’t think you felt the same either. You never showed interest,” Harry mumbled. Draco snorted. 

“Interest? _Interest_? Merlin, Harry, you’re blind,” Draco sighed. “I tried to get at you at every chance I got. I stared at you nearly every meal in the Great Hall.” Draco paused to huff a breath of laughter. “Do you remember those ‘Potter Stinks’ buttons I made?” Draco inquired. 

“Sadly, yes,” Harry sighed in response.

“It took me forever to make those. I went over so many pictures of you just to pick the right one. Pansy nearly punched me because I wouldn’t shut up about you,” Draco told Harry who grinned a little. “I got so mad that I couldn’t have you so I guess I just… took it out on you.” A pause. “Plus, I thought you were kind of hot when you were angry,” Draco mumbled, blushing furiously. Harry nearly choked. Draco. Malfoy. Thought he was hot when he got angry. What world was he living in? A dream?

“Huh,” Harry managed. Neither of them said anything for a bit, both of them simply taking in everything that had just been said. “It’s a pity we can’t remember the sex then,” Harry mused. Draco choked on his tea that he had been sipping on at that point, coughing and still blushing furiously.

“Yes, that’s actually… yes it really is a pity,” Draco managed, glancing over at Harry who was watching him intently.

“Should we wait until we remember it?” Harry inquired. Draco swallowed thickly.

“How long do you think it’ll take for us to remember?” he questioned. Harry shrugged.

“It didn’t take as long as I thought for us to remember everything else,” he said. Draco chewed on the inside of his cheek.

“Do you think if we maybe… did something it would come back?” Draco proposed softly.

“You’d, you would want to…?” Harry trailed off.

“We can just… kiss. See if that does anything,” Draco suggested. Harry swallowed before nodding.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right,” he replied softly. There was a pause between them. “So, do you,” he began, not so furtively glancing down at Draco’s lips. Draco rolled his eyes.

“Just, kiss me,” Draco said softly. Harry nodded.

“Right, yeah,” he breathed out. Harry made no move to do anything mostly because he felt like he was stuck where he was and Draco could tell. Heart pounding, Draco rolled his eyes once more with a sigh before rising from his chair, stepping over to Harry, leaning down and slotting their lips together.

It took a moment, and both of them held their breaths for that moment. They hadn’t quite remembered yet, so it felt like the first time they were kissing. And it was wonderful and it was pure. The kiss stayed chaste for a moment, soft and sweet, smooth lips brushing against smooth lips. But, finally Harry released the breath he was holding out of fear that he would pass out if he held it any longer. Draco felt him exhale and realized that he should probably do the same. Draco’s breath tickled at Harry’s lips as they breathed softly against each other, lips parted. There was another moment, a moment of recognition perhaps before Draco pressed his tongue against the seam of Harry’s lips. Harry parted them a bit further with a hitched breath and the kiss was deepened, just like that. Simple and soft. 

Harry’s hand came up out of instinct, cupping the side of Draco’s face. Draco leaned into the touch, relaxing as Harry did the same. Harry’s heart felt like it was in his throat and Draco’s heart felt like it had stopped. At first things had seemed new, but things were fading into a familiarity that both Draco and Harry had known. They had done this before, they had been here before, they had done more than this. And Harry started kissing Draco deeper and deeper, more demanding. And Draco started letting out all these soft noises that were stealing Harry’s breath away. 

The familiarity of it all started to flow as they kissed harder and harder, and soon Harry began to remember more than just Draco’s mouth, his lips. He remembered his skin, his body. Draco remembered more than just the kiss him and Harry were sharing, he started to remember events, and though they were blurry, they pieced themselves together slowly, ever so slowly.

\---

_Harry and Draco were pretty handsy with each other on the cab ride over to Harry’s flat, though they never kissed once. It was almost like some unsaid thing between them that they didn’t want to share their first kiss in some random dirty cab. It was like they were waiting, waiting for the right moment. The right moment came when Harry fumbled with his keys to open up his door. He dropped them twice sending Draco into another fit of giggles. Harry found that Draco got quite giggly when he was drunk._

_Finally, once they were inside, the door shut, there was a pause full of this electricity and suspense. Harry and Draco just stared at each other, enraptured by the other’s eyes, bright with the buzz and high of being drunk. And then Draco went for it, he just went for it. He didn’t quite mean to be so aggressive but he slammed Harry up against the back of his door, pressing their lips together like he was dying for it._

_Another pause happened where their lips just met and they just… felt. They just took in the feeling of each other. Harry realized how soft Draco’s lips actually were and Draco realized how surprisingly gentle Harry was. And then the kiss started, really started. It was sloppy and it was tongue and teeth, it was slow but somehow rushed at the same time as if they were racing to see who could taste the other better, faster. They tasted of alcohol, warm and almost sweet. Their hands seemed to have a mind of their own as Harry’s hands roamed Draco’s waist and Draco’s hands cupped Harry’s face as if he was urging him even closer._

_And they kissed and kissed and kissed until neither of them could breathe and Draco was pulling away, panting, looking Harry dead in the eye. Harry stared back, and again they just stared, feeling the other’s breath ghosting the other’s lips. “I can’t believe it took us so long to do that,” Draco breathed out. Harry huffed a breath of laughter._

_“You’re lips are… so wonderful,” Harry just barely managed. Draco sighed this heartfelt sigh, a smile pulling at his lips before he was back at it again, pressing forwards and kissing Harry oh so sloppily and Harry couldn’t have cared less. Draco pawed at Harry and Harry clutched onto Draco as if he were going to float away if he didn’t hold on tightly enough. Their bodies were warm and their breaths were hot and it was exhilarating being this close, being so close that their bodies were flush together. In that moment they weren’t twenty something year olds, they were teenagers, aching, craving touch, their bodies grinding desperately together. It was wanton, the noises that Draco was making, it was primal, the noises Harry was making, and it was the most beautiful thing either of them thought they had ever encountered._

_Harry eventually flipped them so that it was Draco pinned to the wall. He pulled back and immediately he was on Draco’s neck, nipping and kissing and sucking noisily. Draco let out a throaty moan at the feeling, baring his neck for Harry. It had been ages since someone had done this. It had been ages since he had had this connection with someone. He could feel Harry’s hips grinding down into him and Draco ground his hips back, loving the friction, the feel of his own hardening cock brushing against fabric, against another warm body. “I want you. God, I want you, Draco,” Harry moaned into the crook of Draco’s neck as his hips ground into Draco’s a little quicker. The sound of Draco’s name on Harry’s lips caused a thrill to run through Draco. Harry never called him Draco, he always called him by his last name._

_“Yours, I’m yours,” Draco breathed back. He could feel the press of Harry’s cock against his hip and it was driving him mad. He needed less layers between them. He felt Harry’s hands come down to his trousers, teasing almost. Harry pulled away, looking Draco in the eye. He looked crazed. His hair was already a mess because Draco had been running his hands through it (it turned out that it was surprisingly soft?) and his cheeks were still pink verging on red. His eyes were wide too, pupils lust blown wide._

_“Can I…?” he began. Draco nodded hurriedly and immediately Harry’s hands were untucking Draco’s button down shirt, undoing his belt. Draco’s hands, in kind, fumbled with the edges of Harry’s t-shirt, trying to pull it off of him as limbs tangled and fumbled._

_Harry’s belt was half off, his shirt was off, Draco’s shirt was unbuttoned, belt undone and fly half unzipped when the two began fumbling towards the bedroom, shedding clothes the whole way there, leaving a trail behind them. It was all a blur until the two managed to make their way to the bed, collapsing down onto it. By now they were fully naked, and the two were greedy for each other. They didn’t even make a move other than to grind hot skin against hot skin, lips brushing every body part they could as they rutted against each other. Draco was on top of Harry and their legs were all tangled together. Harry’s hands were sliding from Draco’s thighs to his arse to his back and Draco was shuddering at the touch, arching into it. “I, I want, I want,” Draco panted, but he couldn’t quite finish his sentence he was getting so distracted with Harry’s skin and his hair and his lips and his-_

_“Tell me, tell me what you want,” Harry breathed back, his hands never ceasing to roam whatever inch of Draco they could find._

_“Fuck me,” Draco managed in a raspy tone. Harry’s breath hitched._

_“Are you, are you sure?” Harry inquired. The answer was obvious, but Harry wanted to be sure. Maybe part of him just wanted to hear Draco say it._

_“I’ve wanted it, wanted you for so long, you don’t even know,” Draco breathed back. He pulled away to get another good look at Harry. Harry looked like he had lost his words. He pretty much had._

_“I have too,” he murmured in reply. And Draco was looking at him with so much in his eyes, so much feeling, so much heart, Harry barely knew if he could handle it. And he was overcome with this urge to just have Draco. “Here,” he said softly, rolling Draco off of him with a soft kiss. He moved away, reaching over to his bedside table, opening it up and fumbling in it for lube. Once he had it in hand he pulled back, sitting back on his heels. Draco, in kind, shifted, spreading his legs in a way that had Harry’s cock twitching. Harry licked his lips at the sight. He never thought he would see Draco like this, spread out naked on his bed with his cock, his gorgeous cock leaking against his stomach. He was so fucking glad he did though. “Is this okay?” Harry questioned, tone soft as he moved in between Draco’s spread legs, running a hand down Draco’s inner thigh. Draco shuddered and nodded, his eyes fluttering shut._

_“Yes,” he breathed out. Things slowed. They had been going so fast, they had both been so greedy, but Harry suddenly had the need to be gentle with Draco. He wanted him to feel good. He wanted it to feel good for both of them. He would make this good._

_He shifted even closer to Draco as he spread a bit of lube across a few fingers. He trailed his hand down down down before letting one finger circle Draco’s rim. He let Draco relax a bit before slowly pushing one finger in, stretching Draco open just the slightest. Draco relished in the feeling of just one finger. It was barely anything, but it felt so good, probably out of the sheer fact that it was Harry doing it, Harry touching him, opening him up slowly with one finger then two then three, all the while kissing up and down his inner thighs. He didn’t rush, even though both Harry and Draco knew that he wanted to. But, no, he was gentle and sweet and Draco wanted to cry because it just felt so good._

_Finally, Draco spoke up, looking up at Harry, opening his eyes. “Please,” he breathed out simply, and it was so simple but like a secret language both Harry and Draco knew what it meant. Harry slipped his fingers out of Draco who immediately felt far too empty. But soon enough, Harry was putting a layer of lube on his cock and the head of it was nudging at Draco who let out a little gasp. God, Harry felt thick._

_“You ready?” Harry questioned, bracing his arms by Draco’s sides. Draco nodded and slowly, carefully, Harry slid into Draco, holding his breath. He finally remembered to breathe when he was flush against Draco who wrapped his legs tightly around Harry’s waist. “Oh,” Harry breathed out because there was so much going on in his head that his brain was short circuiting. Draco inhaled a shaky breath. His brain was basically doing the same thing._

_“Fuck me,” Draco murmured, looking up, searching Harry’s eyes. Draco’s eyes were dark and the sight had Harry’s breath hitching once more. And then he moved, pulling out, thrusting back in again and again and again until he was moving against Draco steadily. Draco’s hands were gripping at the sheets at first, white knuckled, but slowly they came up to Harry’s back. “Harder,” Draco breathed out, legs tightening around Harry’s waist. Harry groaned and picked up his thrusts, thrusting in harder, a little faster. He leaned down and nosed at Draco’s neck once more, biting and sucking even more marks. Draco’s fingertips dug into Harry’s shoulder blades as he let out another shaky breath. “More, Harry, please,” he went on. Harry’s heart leapt at the sound of his name on Draco’s lips. It made something light up inside of him, something hot and firey. He thrust into Draco even harder, enough so that the bed creaked, overlaying the sound of Draco’s moans and Harry’s heavy breaths._

_Draco’s hands ran up to Harry’s head, one cupping the back of his neck, the other finding his hair, fingers curling in it, tugging on it enough to make Harry groan. “Kiss me,” Draco muttered. “Kiss me,” he repeated as though Harry hadn’t heard him the first time. But Harry had and kissing Draco sounded like a wonderful idea so he trailed his lips over to Draco’s lips and he kissed him deeply and hotly. They kissed and kissed and kissed, eating up every single noise the other made. And then with a certain thrust Draco arched up off the bed, gasping into Harry’s open mouth. “Ohhh,” he breathed out. “Oh, Harry, Harry, right there,” he went on, whines and moans building up in the back of his throat coming out louder and louder. Harry found himself thrusting into Draco harder and harder until Draco was clawing at his back, arching up into him and grinding his hips into him, yelling Harry’s name like it was some spell or prayer. Soon enough the headboard was banging against the wall, warring with the sounds of Draco yelling and Harry groaning into the crook of his neck. Draco could feel his cock rubbing up against Harry’s stomach with every thrust and all too soon he could feel himself growing closer and closer to the edge of orgasm, heat rushing and pulsing through his body, blood pumping in his ears._

_Everything seemed so surreal, not just to Draco but to Harry too. Everything was hot and wanting as their bodies moved together, the greediness from earlier coming back as they grasped onto each other tightly, fingertips digging into skin, nails occasionally leaving marks, red lines. “Ah, Harry, close, I’m close,” Draco managed as he felt the heat in his stomach, his groin, building and building with every thrust Harry gave._

_“I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” Harry soothed in Draco’s ear. Draco whimpered at the words. It felt so foreign to hear someone say those words. I’ve got you. It was so comforting, it had the heat inside of Draco curling and twisting until it was flooding every part of him, turning white hot in what had to be the best orgasm he had had in, well, since he could remember. He was vaguely aware of shouting Harry’s name quite loudly as he came, come pulsing between both their stomachs as Draco slowly came down from the high of his orgasm, panting, still clutching onto Harry for dear life._

_Seeing Draco come, feeling him come, that’s what pushed Harry over the edge as he thrusted into Draco, gripping him hard enough to bruise. Harry came with Draco’s name on his lips, his whole body thrumming with the best kind of energy._

_Harry rode out his own orgasm before collapsing on top of Draco who grunted at the force. The two were quiet for a moment, just breathing, just listening to each other. “That was… the best sex… I have ever had,” Draco breathed out from underneath Harry. Harry realized then that he was crushing Draco at that point and rolled off of him, cock slipping out of him._

_“Agreed,” Harry sighed, flopping next to Draco, still buzzing from his orgasm._

_“Of all the times I imagined it, it was never that good,” Draco mused. Harry grinned, glancing over at Draco._

_“You imagined it a lot?” Harry inquired, just ever so slightly smug. The redness on Draco’s cheeks seemed to deepen a bit as he looked over at Harry._

_“Maybe,” he replied, smiling slyly._

_“I imagined it too. Didn’t think it would be as good as it just was,” Harry told Draco who grinned a bit more. And the two just laid there, grinning like idiots at each other, sated and buzzing and happy._

_“Do you think that you’ll regret this? When you wake up?” Draco questioned quietly a minute later. Harry smiled softly and shook his head._

_“I don’t think I could regret it if I tried,” he told Draco._

_“You’re drunk though. We’re drunk.”_

_“Doesn’t matter. Do you think you’ll regret it?” Harry asked. Draco shook his head immediately._

_“I could never regret it,” Draco said softly. Harry’s smile returned._

_“You’ll stay the night, right?” Harry questioned._

_“If you’ll have me,” Draco replied. Harry’s smile only widened._

_“You stay here, I’ll go grab my wand, clean us up,” Harry said, leaning over and pressing a sweet kiss to Draco’s lips before slipping out of bed, heading off to where his jeans were on the floor, his wand with them. Soon enough he was back over on the bed, muttering a quick cleaning charm before tossing his wand aside. He crawled under the sheets, encouraging Draco to do the same, pulling Draco towards him so that Draco could wrap long limbs around Harry, curling next to him as Harry hugged him tightly. Harry quirked a little grin. “Do you think we’ll remember this? When we wake up? We did have quite a lot to drink,” Harry mused._

_“Well, if we don’t remember we’ll just have to do it again. Sober. I want to remember it. I want to remember every moment I have with you,” Draco said softly. Harry shifted._

_“Do you want, do you plan on more moments? Together? Like this?” Harry questioned. Draco looked over at him, eyes soft and tired. He smiled softly._

_“As long as you want them too,” he replied quietly. Harry grinned and nodded._

_“I do. I want them too. I want to remember every moment I have with you,” Harry told Draco. Draco’s heart melted as he smiled._

_“You’re not just saying that because you’re drunk?”_

_“If I tell you it again tomorrow when I’m sober will you believe me?”_

_“I think I already believe you right now.”_

_“Is that because you’re drunk?” Harry teased. Draco nudged him but only nuzzled closer to Harry._

_“No. It’s because I’m weak when it comes to you. I’ll believe you if you tell me something totally wrong. I trust you. Maybe too much I think,” Draco trailed off, sounding as though he was thinking about it, pondering it a bit more._

_“How on Earth could you trust me so much?” Harry questioned. Draco turned to him with a soft smile._

_“How could I not?”_

\---

“Oh,” Draco breathed out against Harry’s lips as the memory came back to him. “That’s… wow,” he went on. “Did you, do you…?” he began, pulling away to look at Harry whose eyes were already a little dark with lust. Obviously he had remembered too.

“Yeah,” he replied, getting Draco’s unsaid question. 

“Merlin, I’m glad I remembered that,” Draco sighed. Harry huffed a breath of laughter.

“Yeah, yeah, I am too,” he said. “That’s going in my top ten memories,” Harry muttered, earning a snort from Draco.

“It’s going in my top five,” Draco told Harry who grinned over at him.

“And to think that this morning you thought I had _abducted_ you and you _screamed_ the second you realized you were in my bed,” Harry mused. Draco blushed.

“Well, I had no idea how I had ended up there. I thought that I was dreaming at first. Then when I realized that I was actually in your actual bed I figured I had to keep up the act of hating you in case, y’know, you still hated me,” Draco explained shyly. Harry chuckled a bit and shook his head before leaning forwards and pressing another kiss to Draco’s lips.

“You’re such an idiot,” Harry murmured but in the most affectionate way possible. Draco rolled his eyes.

“Prat,” Draco shot back.

“Well, that was a very interesting adventure of discovery. We should be detectives, don’t you think?” Harry sighed. 

“Yes, I think that we’d make a lovely couple of detectives,” Draco said, and he couldn’t help but smile a little. Harry smiled warmly back at him and Draco sighed. “So, what now?” he inquired. Harry shrugged.

“Would you like to stay for lunch? Or we could go out?” Harry suggested.

“So, just like that? We’re…?”

“Together?” Harry filled in though it was posed as more of a question.

“Are we together?”

“Well, I mean, I was under the impression.” A grin, soft and slow. “Generally after you tell someone you want to remember every moment with them you want to be together with them,” Harry went on. Draco couldn’t help but blush a bit.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right,” Draco replied. “Are you sure you… want to though? I mean, you’re so… I don’t know, I mean, you’re just the complete opposite of me, if people find out that you’re with me then-”

“Draco,” Harry began softly and his name on Harry’s lips made Draco melt a little once more. “I don’t care what other people are going to say or what other people will think. Ron will probably have a coronary but that’s alright. It doesn’t matter what other people think or say. I think you’re lovely, wonderful, truly. And I want to be with you. I told you, I have for a while,” Harry explained. Draco melted even more at Harry’s words. 

“You, you’re sure?” Draco stammered. Harry nodded kindly.

“As long as you feel the same,” he went on. Draco nodded.

“I do. I can promise you that I do,” Draco said softly. 

“We don’t have to rush into anything, we don’t have to tell everyone right away,” Harry assured Draco.

“Suppose you’re right,” Draco replied. He huffed a small breath of laughter. “Oh, Skeeter will really have a field day when she finds out. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, dating Draco Malfoy, ex Death Eater who narrowly and undeservedly escaped an Azkaban sentence,” Draco muttered, taking a sip of tea.

“It is an unlikely pairing I suppose,” Harry mused.

“You think it’ll work?” Draco questioned. Harry smiled, nodding.

“Considering the fact that we’ve been pining for each other since our teenage years and considering the fact that I’m still head over heels for you then, yes, I do think it will work out,” Harry told Draco who tried to hide a smile but failed as he looked back down at his tea.

“Well, when you put it like that…”

“You mean when I put it truthfully?” Harry teased. Draco raised an eyebrow.

“Head over heels?” he questioned simply. Harry blushed a little.

“Well, yes,” he replied softly. 

“For me.”

“I thought we had established that,” Harry joked dryly.

“No, it’s just… weird. I never thought it would end up like this,” Draco huffed. Harry smiled.

“Yeah, I didn’t either,” Harry murmured. “But I’m really glad it did.”

Draco smiled softly and nodded.

“I am too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you guys thought, feedback and comments are so so wonderful, I really appreciate them so so much!!! I just started a Harry Potter blog but I haven't quite gotten it up and running yet, I still need to work on my theme and follow some more blogs, I'm only following like 32 at the moment so, there's still a lot of progress to be made!!! The URL is 'moaningxmyrtles' in case you want to check out the single post I have on there :P There's more to come though, I promise!!! Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading, please please please let me know what you thought and I hope that all of you are doing well <333


End file.
